


Max's First Heat

by CareenMeToSpace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareenMeToSpace/pseuds/CareenMeToSpace
Summary: Max gets his first heat in the middle of the night at Camp Campbell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, criticism, whatever. I can take it. I am going to hell anyway.

Max was exhausted. Outside following his friends around the camp, he hadn’t done anything particularly straining that day, but his head felt like a bowling ball and his eyes were so sore he could barely keep them open. Hell, Max avoided anything with even a whiff of effort on his part, but still always somehow ended up being dragged into something by David. David. What a giant pain in the ass. He was up everyday with the sun, usually before. He danced like Julie Andrews in a meadow of goddamn sunshine and flowers and always had boundless energy. David almost never got sick. When he did it was a sign of some real bad infection spreading. God knows Max never wanted to see that again. Gross. He just wanted to forget David, forget the day that illogically made him so tired and forget the whole camp for 12 good hours.

Max flung himself onto his cot, almost knocking it over and within seconds he was asleep. Neil and Nikki weren’t surprised by the time they’d arrived after dinner. The kid was an expert at escaping the less than watchful eye of the counsellors and much prefered sleep to any “stimulating” activity they could offer. The kids all found their cots and turning off their wind up electric lamps, fell into a deep sleep. The night was flawless, except for Max being soaked through with hot sweat when, in the deeper hours of the night, he rolled out of his cot with a thud.

“Oh god.” He pulled himself up from the dusty floor cover, but slipped, this time knocking his cot over noisily. He was dripping sweat, more than he knew he could. No way he wasn’t completely dehydrated. “Neil?” Max whined “I don’t feel so good.” He stayed down on all fours, not trusting his legs any more. Max panted heavily, shutting his eyes to try and stop the pounding in his head. Everything was filled with heat.

Neil lazily turned his lamp on and rubbed his eyes.

“What’s going on?” He whispered.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Max replied. “I can’t stand up properly.”

Max squinted at the light.

Neil slipped out of bed and wrapped his arm around Max’s back. The pair made a steady balance together. Neil guided him out of the tent.

“Here, I’ll help you get to the counsellor’s cabin then David can help you.”

“Ugh, like hell!” Max almost shouted.

“Quiet Max please.” They turned towards the main camp hall.

“If you think I’m gonna let that happy go lucky maniac take care of me, you’ve got another thing coming. I’ll eat my Mr. Honeynuts before I let him see me like this. Just take me to the bathroom, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sweating like I’ve never seen before Max. It’s not healthy. Maybe he could get you some pain killers or cold medicine.”

“Well, drug me up and send me to lalaland. No thanks. UGHH!” Just then a hot flush ran all down Max’s body. Neil was pulled down to his knees with Max who coiled tightly in on himself. It felt like being burned with scalding water, the hot liquid running tantalizingly down over his newly sensitive skin. Something tight and bold, awakened deep in Max’s belly. He let out a luscious groan straight into Neil’s ear and was promptly dropped to the floor. 

“Kids? What are you doing out so late?” David ran over from the cabin behind the hall. “It’s way past your bedtime and there’s no reason you should be-.” David took a breath as he reached them and faltered.

“Fuck. I don’t want this idiot taking care of me,” Max whined in pain.

“Neil what’s going on?” said David.

“I-I don’t know. I think he’s sick.”

David stood with his hands over his mouth. He shook his head.

“Go back to your tent Neil. He’ll be ok. I’ll take care of him.” 

“Are you sure?”

David nodded untying his yellow shirt from around his shoulders and re-tied it over his nose and mouth.

“I’ve seen this before. He’ll be fine.”

Neil looked concerned and confused, but wandered back to the tent anyway.

“Feel better Max,” he called.

“What the hell are you doing David? You look like the world’s worst bandit. Am I contagious or something? What the fuck is going on?”

David scooped up Max into his arms.

“What the hell! Put me down now asshole!” Max squirmed despite his terrible aching. If anything trumped this new hellish pain, it was and always would be Max’s hatred for the universal impossibility that was David. He pushed and kicked, then, David let out what sounded like a harsh growl from under the yellow shirt. Max froze. Something felt like it ticked in the back of his brain and the gut aching seemed to halt. It was a split second of the nature everyone in the camp knew of David, but never saw. Sure, kids talked, but it was a kids camp. David never showed any alpha personality traits. He was a giant wet pile of nothing. No one’s genetics came into play here. No one was fucking. That would be so weird if they were. No. Max shook his head.

“What the fuck?” Then the aching returned with a vengeance. He moaned again. It was guttural. Something born of smell, thick and slow that burned through Max’s skin. He half expected to be dropped again as he closed in on himself. Instead, David nudged the door of his cabin open and took him inside. It clicked shut behind them.

“Max?” David's voice seemed deeper, closer. Was he leaning in to whisper to him? Max couldn't tell in the dark of the cabin. The only illumination was from a sliver of pale lunar origin coming through the window. It bathed everything in thin white lines like chalk on a blackboard.

“Do you want the light on?” David's voice shook.

“No. Leave it. This is better.”

David walked over to his bed and lay Max on it. The kid rolled over, gripping the surface as his muscles tensed. David went to work gathering certain unseen objects.

“David. Why the fuck did you cover your face? You have to tell me what's going on.”

Max lay stiff on the bed. He breathed in deep through his nose and started to feel light headed. Something in the room smelt like heaven, like home, like warmth and comfort. Wait, that wasn’t what home smelt like. Max’s home was a dump. This was so much better.

David stopped rustling through his things and went to sit beside Max. He edged away a little, breathing heavily.

“Here, water.” David handed Max a bottle. Max almost ripped the cap off. He gulped down the whole thing like he’d been lost in a desert for weeks. After, he ran a hand down his cheek and neck, following the droplets of water that escaped. It trickled into his shirt.

“You're going to get really dehydrated and tired.”

“Why?”

David swallowed. Max started to shake against what he loosely guessed was a handmade quilt. He rubbed his nose against one of the patches. Without thinking, he took a deep breath of the blanket’s scent. It smelt like pine and musk. The tension in his gut started up once more. This time it was clearer, sharper. The intent was there. Everything was hot and sensitive, filled with the rushing sound of blood pumping. Max tilted his hips up and when nothing came of it, thrust his hand down between his legs.

“Max, you're going through your first heat.”

Max's eyes shot open in the dark.

“What!? That's impossible. I'm too young for this shit. Uuh. Fuck!”

Max ground his hips forward into his hand, frantically rubbing through his clothes.

“God damn it David. Can't I just go back to my tent then? I don't want you watching me like this.”

“And I don't want the other kids watching this? That would not be responsible behavior from a camp counsellor.”

Max let out a relieved but laboured sigh. He didn’t want to leave this room. Not ever. Not when everything smelt so good.

“Well what's the moral thing to do here David? Leave me the fuck alone!”

“I'm afraid I can't do that.”

Max rolled over, pressing his nose into David's pillow and breathing in deep. He grunted in frustration at something he couldn't put his finger on and kept rutting harder against his hand. David placed a hand on Max's back.

“Let me help you out of those.” Max turned to face David, half blocked by the pillow. David was sweating from his brow and shaking.

“It'll make this easier for you.” David's hand gripped Max's shirt.

“Fuck that!” Max slapped David's hand away.

“Max! Language!”

Max let out a whine at David's raised voice. He was torn, so easily he swung from angry and aggressive to meek.

“You’d love to strip me down wouldn't you? Wouldn't you? You fucking sicko!”

“I want what's best for you Max and if you don't take off your clothes, one you'll dehydrate faster and two, you'll never get any satisfaction.”

Max could see David's blush even in the low light.

He grunted, sitting up so David could pull the yellow Camp Campbell shirt over his head. Even as he did, he moved his hips absentmindedly against the bed.

“David it hurts,” Max whined

“I know. It's ok.”

David pushed Max's bare chest down to the bed so he could get to his pants. Max didn’t resist. Why didn’t he resist. This was so fucked up what David was doing. Then Max realised why David had his shirt around his face. The smell. The scent he must be giving off. David sensed it back when he picked him up outside. Hell maybe even before. Maybe that’s why he came running.

David shuddered, his hand still pressed against Max’s chest. Max could feel his heart beating fast as he looked up to the ceiling. Alpha’s could resist. They still had more free will than omegas when it came to heats. He knew that. David covered his face. Covered his face. He didn’t want to fuck Max. Somehow that thought hit the kid hard in the gut. Still. Max looked up at David. That meant he was going to lose it at some point. He’d heard some omegas blackout in heat and can’t remember anything. What a load of biological bullshit. No way in hell if that was happening it would be around David. Not unless he wanted to do something about it.

“Fuck.”

The thought had slipped in. 

David trailed his fingers down Max’s chest. The kids skin was so smooth. He drifted further down. Max bit his lip as David unzipped the boy's pants. David tugged and Max wriggled uncomfortably out of his them and his underwear. His cock bounced freely into the cool air. Almost immediately Max rung his hands tight around it, oblivious again to his effect on the camp counsellor. Max moaned. It was long and drawn out, needy on an animal level.

For a while, Max continued playing with himself, rushing towards his first orgasm quickly. It was easy as he lay back, finally letting the smell get to him. This time it was closer. He opened his eyes to David, leaning over him.

“You don’t want to knot me. I get it. So get the fuck out!” Max screamed, almost crying. He blushed, ashamed he could be so shamelessly slutty in front of his camp counsellor. David wiped the sweat from his brow.

“That’s really not true Max. I j-just want to be the best camp counsellor I can. I’m going to take care of you.”

Max rolled over onto his front again, pressing his hips deep into the blanket. He could feel himself dripping onto it.

“Then what are you fucking waiting for? Help me.”

Max mewled like a hungry kitten, his body pressing and moving like every muscle was strangling him.

He moved a hand down to the slick mess dripping from him, then felt David gently up above his head. David held it there. Max opened his eyes to see David had crawled almost on top of him. He still wore the shirt over his face. A fresh wave of David’s musk entered Max’s world. He flushed bright red as the scent enveloped him. The kid looked drunk. He rolled and squirmed, painfully hard before covering his hand in saliva and continuing to rub himself. David swallowed, watching as Max drooled over his fingers.

“Ok Max. I’m going to touch you down there. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want, so. Let me know if you want me to stop ok?”

“Mmmmn,” max moaned into the pillow, bracing himself.

David slid his hand gently down Max’s thigh, appreciating the feeling. What was he doing. Didn’t he go run a kids camp so he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore? The soft dulled smell of Max’s heat sifted through into David’s mouth. It tasted like syrup, like pure human musk. It smelt like sex. He wanted so desperately to rip the shirt off his face, to own Max, fuck him so deep he’d be seeing stars. Max didn’t seem to know how bad this was affecting him. Well, he had his own problems to deal with. David looked at Max’s face. He was cursing under his breath now, tugging at the arm David still held against the bed. Why did he do that? Was it too much? Maybe it would be if he too was naked. David could feel the trails of sweat, intimately training along his body.

“Please!” Max’s whining voice broke David from a daze.

He slipped a finger past Max’s cheeks and into his ass. It was slick with the boy’s juices and sweat. Max’s hole pulsed, squeezing David’s finger. He began to rock into it, panting with every movement. Suddenly, David was struck with how lewd the scene before him was, how close this simulated something so much more fun. He slid another finger into Max as the kid’s muscles eased around him. Max bounced harder, only egged on by the new pleasing stretch he was given. He let his mouth open in rising pleasure. He wrinkled his brow, twitching as if searching desperately for more height. David was entranced by it. He looked down at himself and the bulge in his pants.

“Gnn, David you ass! This only helps so much. Why aren’t you doing more?”

“More?” David looked shocked.

“I know this doesn’t go away this easily. Help me you fucker!”

“I can’t Max.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“It wouldn’t be right.”

“Fuck right, fuck wrong, fuck you, fuck that goddamn smell. Fuck me David!”

David stood up, moving away from Max. The kid lay back again, rolling lusciously in his own maddening scent.

He let out a sickly yearning noise and David fell to his knees for a moment. Slowly he moved back to the side of the bed.

“You were wrong you know Max?”

“What? I don’t care.”

“I do want to fuck you.”

Max whined.

“I want to fuck you so bad even what little smell I get through this thing is. Well. Look.”

Max rolled over, faced with David’s crotch. He smiled before another painful spasm stopped him.

“I knew soon as I woke up someone was in heat. I knew soon as I smelt you I couldn’t deal without this over me.”

Max crawled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed David.

“Get down here now. If you won’t do it, I will.” He tugged, trying to knock the counsellor onto his bed with what small effort he still had.

“I want to take care of you. All you have to do is take the shirt off my face Max. Just be sure you want this.”

Max took a moment, slowly crawled up onto his knees. He stopped to slide a hand between David’s legs. The man shuddered.

“Oh, I want it.” Max stood bare on the bed. He used David as a support, grabbing his clothes to pull himself up. He was almost David’s height like this. Max pulled David close, rubbing against him. David shook at the smell running up and down his back. Shivers of tight, begging lust was starting to burn down David’s skin.

“Take it off. Please Max.” He shook.

Max wrapped his arms around David’s neck. He bit the front of the shirt where David’s mouth was. David gasped. The shirt came untied and Max pulled it off with his teeth.

“Max,” David was hit with the smell immediately. His pupils dilated, rushing with the toxic pheromones he’d tried to shut out. David breathed in deep, lungfuls of deliciousness. Suddenly he questioned what madness held him before to ignore this. Max flung the shirt to the floor and covered David’s gasping mouth with his own. David fell forward onto the bed, clinging to Max.

“Fuck Max, you smell so fucking good!”

“Did you just swear?”

“Mmmmmf,” David growled, moving his mouth up to the boy’s neck. Max let his head fall back to the bed, stretching so David had all the access he wanted to his neck. For too long, David rutted uselessly against Max drinking in every inch of him. The boy started pawing at the camp counsellor’s pants. Taking the hint, David pulled them off, shedding his shirt as well. He rubbed the tip of his swollen dick between Max's ass cheeks. David stopped a moment to take in Max's reaction. He stroked the boy's hair back.

“Are you ready. Sweet little Max.”

“I swear to god if you don't knot me now-”

David thrust forward, pushing a choked gasp from Max.

“God, you're so big.”

David pulled out, the sweet hot feeling of the kid's slick ass was contrasted by the cool air. David slipped easily back in, starting up a rhythm. Max tore tiny scratches into David's bare chest. He was too tall to kiss while fucking. Cursing the difference was Max's thought. David simply watched the kid writhe under him. He put a palm flat to Max's chest to hold him down. Max hadn't stopped rubbing himself since his pants were off. The kid was so desperate. David pulled Max's hands away, pinning them up above his head and took over stroking his dick for him. Max let out little panting moans. In a looser moment, he pulled a hand down to bite the back of it. David reasserted his hold.

“I want to hear you sweet little Max.”

“I'm not, sweet,” he gasped, suddenly screaming. His hips jerked, cumming into David's hand. The motion sent David reeling and even though nothing came out, David picked up the slightest smile on the kid's face. David's pace increased. He curled over, protective. The kid dug his nails deep into David's back then squealed when he felt the pounding turn to swelling. David pushed himself slowly, steadily deeper into Max before the knot got too big to go in. Max gasped, feeling it slip past his tightening ring of muscle. The two held close together, feeling the pulsing heat between them ebb and flow. Their breathing softened.

“Mrrr. David?”

“Y-yes max?”

“I feel better, but can we move to a better position please?”

“Oh, sorry.”

David uncurled, gripping Max's hip to protect where they joined. He pulled Max over to lie down. Now they had to face each other until David's knot settled down.

“Why did I get this so young?”

Max covered his face with his hand so he didn't have to look David in the eye.

“Well, everyone is unique Max. And that's wonderful isn't it?”

"Go suck a dick David."


	2. Gwen's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets back to the camp.

Gwen drove her car right up beside the main hall and pumped the brakes just in time not to run over space kid. He was flapping around with what looked like two of the canoe oars duct taped to his arms. Neil laughed from a distance.

“You'll never get the air you need like that.”

“Back to basics!” screamed space kid. “Da vinci had it right. Nature will lead us to space!”

“Nature stays on planet earth you fucking idiot. God. I'm starting to sound like Max.”

“Neil!” Gwen screamed from the car. “What the hell are you doing?”

Neil shrugged.

“Where's David?”

“He didn’t come out of his room after Max got sick 2 nights ago.”

Gwen frantically gathered the children into the hall.

“What have you been eating?”

“The quartermaster still makes us breakfast. Other than that, cold baked beans and snacks.”

Gwen ran a hand over her face.

“Ok kids. We're going to play a game called dead fish.”

 

Once the kids were settled, Gwen stormed over to the David's cabin, fully raw enough to kick the door in. She banged on it with her fist. There was a moment of silence. David opened the door a crack.

“David, what the hell’s going on?”

“I'm a little busy at the moment Gwen, you'll have to excuse me.”

He started to pull the door shut. Gwen stuck her foot in the gap. David let out a low, uncharacteristic growl. The smell of lusty omega slipped past the door. Gwen stepped back, overwhelmed by it filling her nostrils.

“David! Who is it?” Max whined.

Gwen suddenly looked terrified, of David. Her eyes darted down to Max, who peeked through the door from around the alpha’s legs.

“Aloha Gwen. Where have you been?” Max said with a smug grin. He took a step forward. Bad move. Gwen’s hand moved to cover her nose as she took a step back. David's possessively pushed Max back. Max looked up at them, eyes wide and gripped David's hand. He nuzzled against it, rubbing him with his scent.

“Gwen, I'm sorry. You're going to have to take care of the kids,” said David.

She stumbled back and her hand left her face.

“I'm going to need a minute.”

“Gwen?” said Max.

David pushed him further into the room and shut the door. Max immediately put his ear to it.

There was a growl that definitely came from Gwen. It was choked before it finished though. Max felt a thud against the cabin wall and heard hushed whispering. He strained to listen.

“...too young.”

“That isn't stopping you from fighting me for him.”

Gwen growled. There was another sound of someone being pushed against the wall.

“Fuck off Gwen. He's mine.”

“He's fucking not David. He's too young! What are his parents are going to think? See any future where you're still working in a kids camp, let alone not in prison?”

All max could hear was David's heavy breathing.

“You assume he'll tell them. From what he's said, they wouldn't care enough to ask.”

“Or take him to a doctor for suppressants.” Gwen sighed. “You're right.”

The cabin wall creaked as she was let go.

“Don't mess him up ok. You're taking care of him, thats it.”

“I don't think that's any of your business Gwen. Get the fuck out of here.”

There was no sound.

“Can I just see that he's ok?”

“That's a bad idea. You know that Gwen.”

“We could take care of him together.”

The hair of Max’s neck stood on end. Half of him was intrigued. The other half was on high alert. Should he lock the door? Before David could decide what to do though, he heard the harsh sound of David punching Gwen to the dust. 

“God damn it, you smell like him.” She scrambled to her feet. Then Max heard her footsteps soften gradually. He went to the door. As he opened it, David scooped him up, holding the boy tight. He looked Max right in the eyes.

“We need to talk,” he said.


End file.
